I Need a Hero
by Pikaseel
Summary: Set in the 1800's. Everyone needs their own hero. SideswipexSunstreaker.


**I know, I know. I haven't posted/updated anything in a long time. I just sorta lost interest with the others, but I'll continue them (eventually). **

**Anyway, I was listening to 'I Need a Hero' by Bonnie Tyler with this story smacked in the face, so I just had to right it up.**

**Transformers does not belong to me, nor does the song.  
**

* * *

The sun started to set in the horizon of the vast desert, coating everything in yellows, reds, and purples.

Sideswipe stared out a dusty window from his small home in the desert, watching the sunset with saddened optics. Often it would be a beautiful sight, but it felt nothing without his personal sun here. His brother. His lover.

"Sunstreaker…" He breathed longingly, placing a servo onto the window. It had been several days since the yellow bot had left to one of the towns to help from rogue Decepticons attacking. Sideswipe was proud of him, of course, but then he had to go through day after day alone, always dreading if a mech same to tell him that Sunstreaker was killed.

He sighed forlornly and turned away from the window, dress brushing on the floor as he walked out of the living room and into the small bedroom, staring at the empty berth. How he wished his love was sitting there, giving him a smirk that always made his spark flutter. But no; he was fighting miles away.

Trying to ignore the need to curl up on the bed, he walked around it to lift up black and white photo with him and his brother standing together, grinning happily in front of their home. He had remembered when this photo had been taken by an old friend of his, Bluestreak…

"_A little closer guys!" The gray mech said, ushering for them to move. He took a few steps back and adjusted his grip on the flash powder holder, peering into the camera. "Alright, move a little to the left… No, too far... A step ba-"_

"_For Primus sake, Bluestreak!" Sunstreaker shouted, stomping his pede. "Just take the slagging photo!" Sideswipe smirked as he reached up and fixed his brother's hat so it was straight. Sunstreaker glanced to him before back at their smaller friend._

"_Alright, alright!" He said, holding up his free hand. "Ok… On the count of three. One… Two… Three!" _

_POOSH_

_The twins stared Bluestreak, flash powder all over his face. He coughed slightly, powder falling down. Sideswipe's mouth quirked as Sunstreaker bit his lower lip. Both attempts were in vain, and they started laughing hysterically at the look on Bluestreak's face. _

"_H-hey! It isn't that funny!" He said indignantly, but it only made them both laugh harder, leaning against each other for support. The chatterbox huffed and chuckled a bit himself, then started laughing along with them._

Sideswipe laughed softly at the memory. It was sometimes rare for Sunstreaker to laugh in public, but it made bots second guess on his sociopathic attitude. The red bot absently fingered the ring on his left servo and placed a kiss on Sunstreaker's face with a sigh, setting the frame down reverently. He pulled off his dress and set it aside, turning off the lantern. He climbed under the covers, falling into recharge slowly.

Sideswipe jerked awake from a thump outside, his sparking pulsing in surprise. He rolled over onto his side and turned the lantern back on, bathing the room in a dull light from the flame. He sat still as he heard the wood creak at the porch, then the quiet swish of the door opening. Hope filled him and he got out from the berth, throwing on his dress and picking up the lantern.

"Sunny? That you?" He called out through the silent house, walking out of the room and down the hall. He paused, confused, as he moved the lantern around, finding no one there. Paranoia growing, he checked the whole house, but found nothing. Eventually he ended up back in the living room and stared out one of the window to the moon.

"… You're getting too paranoid, Sides." He chastised himself, rapping on his head. "It was no doubt a turbofox."

"Ouch, that hurts deep." The red mech twisted around from the unfamiliar voice to see crimson optics. He gasped and stepped back, but bumped into something. That something grabbed his arms roughly, causing him to drop the lantern, the glass shattering loudly.

"Let me go!" He shouted and started thrashing in the tough grip, legs swinging around violently to try and kick something. When he felt his pede contact something that earned a grunt, he felt victorious, though it lasted for a second; a second pair of servos grabbed his ankles, which made him writhe in desperation to get free.

"Haha! Looks like he's a feisty one!" The mech that was gripping his ankles said maliciously. "Can't wait to break him!"

"Skywarp! Thundercracker!" A shrill voice screamed from outside. "Stop wasting time and get out here!" The two mechs obeyed the annoying third, dragging Sideswipe out of the house. He couldn't depict any details out of them because of the dark, aside from their blood red optics and wings. No doubt seekers. Meaning Decepticons.

"Let me go you Decepticreeps!" He snapped as he twisted.

"You heard the bot." The one in front of him sneered. "Let him go." The other two three him to the dusty ground before one grabbed his servos and pinned them behind his back. He coughed from the dust entering his intakes. Pedes entered his vision, and if he squinted he could make out blue and white. He wasn't able to look long enough, because a servo gripped his chin and forced him to look up at the owner of those pedes' optics.

"What do ya think, Screamer?" The annoying one chimed, entering his sight. "He's a good catch, huh?"

"Do NOT call me that!" The leader shrieked and kicked the other in the chest. "It's Starscream to you!"

"Better listen, Skywarp." The one holding his servos warned. Skywarp rubbed his chest with a pout. Starscream, or Banshee, as Sideswipe preferred, turned back to him, forcing the red bot's head to turn from side to side.

"I've seen better, but I've seen worse, as well." He mused, dark optics scrutinizing.

"So then we get to have some fun with him?" Skywarp said excitedly behind him. Starscream thought it over for a moment, then gave their captive a malicious smirk.

"Why not? Just don't break him… Too much." With the OK, Sideswipe was yanked back up to his pedes, servos released. Before he could even think of running, he was shot in the back and fell over with a pained hiss. He wasn't sure who just shot him, but it hurt like the pit. He unsteadily stood up, then noticed that they were all cast in a faint glow of orange. And he heard crackling. Turning around, he watched in horror as his house starting catching on fire, though he didn't get long to watch.

Skywarp grabbed his legs and shot thirty feet in the air, staying there as if to taunt him before shooting back down at top speed, letting go at the last moment and pulling up.

The ground hurt. It hurt a lot. Especially from going who at sixty mph. A servo grabbed the back of his head and made him stand. Now that there was light, he could make out the colors. The one he figured was Skywarp, from his malicious glee, was black with purple decal. The other was mostly blue, though bits of red lined some parts of him. He wondered if that was Starscream when a pede pressed into spinal strut, forcing him to bend painfully.

"I wonder how much an Autobot can bend before snapping in half." The shrill voice mused above him. He was bent so far he could make out the colors on Starscream as well. He had a mixture of red, blue, and white on his frame, and unlike the other two, his faceplate was black, which only seemed to make his eyes even redder.

"I bet twenty credits he'll break before he even touches his own back! What do you think, TC?" Skywarp chimed, looking to the blue seeker.

"I say he'll make it to the back of his knees." TC stated, and the two shook on it. Sideswipe couldn't help feel fury that they were betting on such a thing. Yeah, he heard that these Decepticons were vicious, but betting on this? It made him stick to his fuel tank. Or was that just because warnings were appearing on his CPU that his spinal strut was taking critical damage, and will snap from the pressure?

Just as he heard a joint crack in is spinal strut, Skywarp flew back from a plasma shot, falling over. From the shock, Starscream stopped bending him. "What the slag was that?!" TC was about to reply when he too got shot, landing on top of Skywarp who let out a pained shot from the weight. The leader snarled and removed his pede, only to put Sideswipe in a headlock and aim a null ray attached to his arm at the bot's head.

"Come out or I'll blast his head off!" He shrieked, making Sideswipe's audios ring. It was silent for a few long second when a piece of burning wood flew and smacked the seeker right in the face, making him lose his hold. Sideswipe quickly go out of his grasp and went to get one of the null ray from the downed 'Cons, but fell to his side from the damage in his spinal unit.

He watched as Starscream leapt up and screamed in fury, shouting something he couldn't decipher because of how high his voice got. A blur came out from nowhere and grabbed the seeker's arm, flipping him over and crushing a pede into his canopy. A shriek louder than all the others came from Starscream, and Sideswipe absently wondered how his vocal processor could take such abuse without shorting out.

The figured stomped several more times into his broken canopy before kicking him away to the other 'Cons that tried to get up. Starscream stumbled and shouted a retreat, transforming and shooting into the sky with the other two following after him.

Sideswipe watched anxiously as the mystery bot watched the Decepticons fly away then turned to him. His spark stuttered in fear as he slowly stalked closer, blue optics boring into him- … Wait. Blue optics. He stared harder and noticed the yellow from the bot's armor and almost sobbed happily.

"S-Sunny…!" His brother quickly gathered him into his arms, holding Sideswipe closer.

"Slag it, Sides. I can't even leave for a week without you getting into trouble." Sunstreaker hissed irritably. Sideswipe laughed shakily, clinging to his vest.

"You know me… I get easily bored." That earned him a grunt and a small smack on the head, before getting pulled into a kiss. His aching back forgotten, he pressed into Sunstreaker, kissing him back deeply. They broke apart after a few moments, staring at each other.

"I think we'll need to find somewhere to sleep." Sunstreaker murmured, both of their foreheads resting against each other.

Sideswipe reached up and knocked his hat off, sitting up straighter. "That can wait…" He breathed, kissing him deeply, to which Sunstreaker eagerly replied.


End file.
